Valentine's Day Surprise
by GoddessHermony
Summary: Apollo is in love. Hermes is confused. What will happen between them? [This story is being rewritten. O.O] Same concept.
1. Special Delivery!

[[Authors Note Jessy: Hey there! This story is going to be a Apollo x Hermes fanfic, I know what you're thinking… "WTF!" But please give it a chance! This story is written and thought up by my friend Vanessa. I just corrected the wording and such, then posted it up. I also helped her plot it out by giving her numerous ideas. I hope you like it! Enjoy!]]

Special Delivery!

During the past few days, Apollo and Aphrodite had been seen together, like they were planning something. It was almost a plan of mischief one might say, but nowhere near as mischief as the very messenger god himself. It was close enough though.

A curious Hermes had once walked in on one of their conversation, hearing Apollo's divested voice say "But they will _never_ return my feelings! How can you be so sure?"

Hermes peered at them, blinking in confusion, while holding a bundle of packages for both gods. After asking them what was going on, a blushing Apollo looked away and an outraged Aphrodite hissed him away. He dashed away from there, faster than he could utter "Maia"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Give this to Apollo." Aphrodite said to the young messenger god, handing him a pink package, decorated with tiny jewels. It wasn't that big, but it looked to hold something beautiful inside. Then again, it was Aphrodite who was sending this. "Tell him 'good luck'." She purred with a sly grin.

The ever curious Hermes glanced up at his half-sister, raising his brow in question. "What is it?"

Aphrodite's sly grin twisted into a snarl. "Why don't you ask _him_ that?" She spat. Ugh, she hated nosey people.

"Okay then, I will…" Hermes muttered with a slight frown, retreating before she decided to turn him into something ugly for annoying her further. Much to his dismay, he did like annoying people. Their facial expressions always sent him into a fit of laughter.

Until they decided to take drastic measures, and try to turn him into something ugly or hideous. Or harm him, or drown him, or other things that came to mind.

Besides it's not his fault curiosity liked to take over his mind! Not that she would care.

Hermes fluttered away from Aphrodite's temple, with the wings of his sandals beating like the wings of a humming bird. Making his way over to his half-brother, Apollo's temple in Delphi, he couldn't help but think.

'_I wonder what it is. What would Aphrodite have that Apollo would want?'_ He was still lost in thought that he didn't look up in time to know that he was flying right into an altar.

_CRASH!_

"Owww!"

Landing on his butt and rubbing his head, he didn't dare miss the laughter coming from the shadows nearby. In which, caused him to frown in dissatisfaction.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hermes whined, turning to the sun god with his lips turned into a frown. "That really _huuurt!_"

Apollo chuckled, leaning against the altar Hermes had crashed into. "Of all the offerings placed on that altar…" He said. "This one is the best." He grinned with a glint in his eye.

Hermes went silent for a moment, staring at his half-brother like he had gone mad or something. "And what the hades are you talking about?" Hermes asked, curiosity taking over his mind once again.

Apollo's grin reformed into an amused smirk, as he glanced at the very place Hermes had landed. His young half-brother had landed smack dab in the middle of the altar.

"H-Hey, you can't mean-" Hermes never got to finish before Apollo swooped down and scooped him up into his arms, vanishing in a flash of gold.

**{Thirty Minutes Later}**

Hermes sat under an oak tree, surrounded by lushes' oceans of pure green grass. The sun shone down curtains of shinning gold rays, making the green oceans reflect different shades of green everywhere. The sun god lay at his side, eyes closed as he took in the calm atmosphere.

The young messenger sighed, making his shoulders sag, and his knees come up to his chest.

"Apollo..."

"Hmm?"

"What the _hades,_ is going on?" Hermes asked him, frustrated and confused. He shot the other god a look, with his nose scrunched up, like he smelled something awful.

Apollo opened one eye, pushing out a long sigh as he then glanced lazily at the young messenger god. "Come closer…"

The fuming Hermes leaned in without a second thought. 'Sun boy better have a _good_ explanation for this!' His mind hissed in anger.

"I love you…" Apollo whispered affectionately, as Hermes's mind started to spin and his eyes went wide.

'_H-He… He-He __**what?**_'' Hermes thought, parting his plump pink lips to say something, anything! Although, he was in too much shock in utter a single word or sound.

Apollo on the other hand, took advantage of this and pulled him into his arms.

Hermes struggled, trying to break free but eventually surrendered. The sun god was to strong, and he bared a strong grip that was hard to break. Sighing in defeat, he laid his head down onto his chest. His warm skin sending shivers like electricity down his spine.

Finally regaining his speech, and being able to say something, he glanced up at the sun go with his sapphire blue eyes. "Apollo, I've been meaning to ask you…" He shivered once again, feeling his fingertips stoke his back.

"Yes?" Apollo asked, a grin appearing on his face, seeing the young messenger's reactions.

"What was in that package?"

Apollo pressed his lips together for a moment before responding. "Oh, that was just a ruse…"

[[Jessy: And there you go! We both hoped you like it, and don't worry there is more to come! This is not a one-shot! Chapter two will be coming soon. =) Anyway… What do you think will happen? What do you think should happen? Please leave a comment. And please, **no flaming.** ]]


	2. Dionysus' Party

[[Jessie: Heyy! It's GoddessHermony here! My friend and I just wrote the second chapter! This time however, I edited but also added in a lot. I hope you like this chapter, as you did for the first. If you have any suggestions, ideas, anything at all, feel free to tell me! Don't be shy! And please no flaming… Enjoy!]]

Dionysus' Party

Hermes paced around Olympus, feeling his heartbeat rap wildly against his rib cage. He nervously bit down on his bottom lip, shaking a little as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. '_A-Apollo… Actually said he loves me…_' He paused, staring down at the ground, standing near a pillar.

'_B-But… How do I feel about him?_' Turning his back to the pillar; he slid down onto the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. He closed his eyes.

Hermes had been pondering this question for the past few days; letting it revolve around until an answer finally had appeared. Yet, he still came up with nothing. He just didn't understand it! He knew the familiar feelings, but for some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on it…

The way Apollo looked at him, made his heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Oh, that smile just made his face flush, and weak in the knees. His touches sent little shivers down his spine and...

Hermes let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his blond hair. What was he going to do?

"Hermes!" Hearing his name being called made him flinch out of his deep thoughts. "Y-Yes?" He asked, startled. Turning to see who had called him, it was Apollo himself.

'_Ah Hades…_' Hermes thought, standing up as Apollo approached him, flashing him a grin.

Hermes flinched, feeling a tug. '_Oh please, someone save me now…_' He thought, strengthening his legs so he wouldn't topple over and embarrass himself.

Apollo on the other hand laughed, causing a very curious messenger god to look at him oddly. He found it funny how his little cute and naïve, young messenger thought he didn't know what was going on inside mind. Or that fact that his smile made him feel that way.

"Dionysus is holding a Valentine's day party." Apollo said. "I was wondering however, if _you_ would like to go with me…" He paused, looking at Hermes in silence for a moment. "Will you go to his party with me?"

Hermes bit his bottom lip in thought for a moment, finally smiling after he let out a small breath. "Okay but…" He shifted a little, averting his eyes from the sun god. "It doesn't mean I have given you an answer…" He said quietly.

Apollo grinned once again. "I'll see you later then…." With that, he disappeared in a flash of gold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

It was the night of the party, and every god seemed to be going. Everyone had dressed up, wearing various different colours of togas, and tunics. The women did their hair up or let it down, decorating their hair with tiny jewels, pearls or feathers. Men just went as they pleased, not really caring how they looked.

Apollo had appeared at Hermes' little house in Olympus. He had requested it be built so he had at least something that he owned there. Unlike everyone else, he didn't have a temple due to being a messenger and never staying very long in the same place. Stepping into the small shack like home, he couldn't but smile, glancing around his surroundings.

Hanging from the ceiling were various models of air crafts, as well as posters of different types of birds on the walls. Hermes' caduceus was sitting on a golden stand, being protected by a yellow glowing shield. The two snakes restlessly slithered around the rod, hissing softly.

Hermes stepped out of his room, wearing a royal blue toga cinched at the waist. The colour matched his eyes, and seemed to make his pale skin glow a little. Apollo on the other hand was wearing a crimson toga, with a sash, showing his bare chest underneath.

"Hermes…" Hearing his name be spoken made the young messenger god jump a little, startled, making a squeak noise. In return, the sun god laughed, making Hermes glare at him all flustered. "I-It's isn't funny!" He snapped, making Apollo laugh even more.

"You're so adorable…" Apollo grinned, scooping Hermes up into his arms, and disappearing in a flush of gold to where they had to be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not so long after they left, they soon appeared at Dionysus' temple where he was hosting his party, and Hermes immediately made Apollo put him down, also glaring at him when he finally did. Apollo rubbed his arm, frowning at the young messenger god. For someone as childish as him, he sure hit hard when he wanted to.

"You know…" Hermes said, glaring at the sun god. "I could have gotten here on my own, better yet, faster than you ever could…" He muttered, crossing his arms.

Apollo pouted, making cute puppy eyes. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to hold you…" He said in a whinny like voice, causing Hermes' face to flush. He chuckled, grinning once more as he then placed his hand onto his arm and steered him to where the other gods, demigods and nymphs were.

From what they could see, a group of demigods who were sitting together were laughing hysterically at the sight of Ares, the god of war. Apparently, Ares had shown up in nothing but his helm, and brought along his appear. One of the demigods had dared him to do it, but didn't think he would… Until now.

When Apollo and Hermes found him however, Ares was taunting the god of love, Eros. "Those dorky little love darts are as useless and pathetic as you on the battlefield!" Eros glared at him, reaching for one of his arrows. "It's best if you continue hiding behind your mommy like you always do!" Ares spat cruelly.

Apollo shivered, he remembered when he had challenged Eros himself. That did not end well at all.

Not too long after, the party had really begun to pick up. Dionysus was his usual drunk self, and everyone was having a really good time. Hermes on the other hand had sat down at a nice table with Apollo beside him.

It wasn't long before Ares had appeared on the other side of Hermes. "You look like you could use some company…"

Apollo straightened in his seat, glaring at Ares. "He _has_ company…" He hissed through clenched teeth. "_Me_…"

Ares scoffed, rolling his eyes at the sun god. "Some _real_ company…" He said, placing a hand onto Hermes' shoulder, making his skin crawl at his touch. "_Me_…"

Apollo let out a deathly snarl, pulling Hermes into his arms. His glare on Ares got more intense. "He is _mine_…" He growled. "Do _not_ touch…"

Aphrodite, who was not too far away, saw what was happening and stormed over. The expression on her face made everyone steer out of her way, not even Hades dare stand in the way of the path she was storming down.

Although she was ready to explode, she stopped once she saw a certain love arrow sticking out of Ares' back. She turned her glare onto the love god, who seemed to be watching threw a haze of laughter, tears making his vision even more blurry.

"Eros!" Aphrodite roared, making Eros freeze where he was. His eyes went wide, and he was suddenly struck with fear. "Y-Yes mother?"

"Fix this!" She shrieked.

Eros nodded, taking out his lead arrow with shaking hands, since he was shaking so badly he had to jab Ares with it. At the moment, he was unable to work his bow since his mother's gaze never seemed to leave him until he fixed the problem.

Ares expression went blank for a moment, and then shook his head. He stood up and lumbered away, confused to what had happened.

Hermes on the other hand let out a deep sigh, turning to the sun god. He decided it was time to go home, and Apollo couldn't agree more, after he sent one last sour look at Ares. With that, they disappeared in a flush of gold.

[[Jessy: OMG! I'm SUCH a terrible person for making you all wait for this chapter! I am SO sorry! I promise I will try to update my fanfic faster. ='( *sniffles* Here, I made you all some cookies… *gives cookies* Forgive me?]]


	3. Surpise Date

[[Jessie: Heyy! We made chapter three! I hope you like this chapter! And remember, we are open to ideas! I hope you like this chapter, and enjoy is very much. Please no flaming. - Damn I say that a lot. Anyway… Enjoy! ;)]]

Surprise Date

Today was a very slow day, and everyone in Olympus seemed to be lingering around, bored as ever. Some seemed to be speaking with others, some even were planning to go out to the beach and some went to bed to catch up on sleep they've been deprived of.

Hermes however, was sitting along a stone ledge of a brick wishing well, with his feet in the water and his sandals placed beside himself. He had his head bent over, his eyes closed and his hands at his sides.

He let out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging.

Today was a great day to relax—"Hermes!" 

Hermes groaned, opening his eyes, and turning to see who it was. One he noticed that it was Apollo, his breath hitched into his throat. '_How does he always find me?_' He thought to himself, before swallowing deeply. "Hello Apollo…"

The sun god grinned, sitting down on the brick ledge next to Hermes, facing the opposite direction. "So…" He spoke after a moment of silence. "I was thinking about going out for ice cream… And I was wondering if you would like to join me…"

Hermes face lit up, his eyes twinkling with delight. "I-Ice cream?" He asked. Come to think of it, he hadn't had ice cream for a while now, and there was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity. "Yeah, let's go!" He immediately took his feet out of the water, and slipped his sandals back on.

As they then made their way to Apollo's chariot, he turned it into a red Maserati Spyder. Once they were inside Hermes could barely put his seat belt on, his nerves were making him jumpy and he could barely sit still. All he had on his mind was '_ICE CREAM!_'

It took a lot of tickling to tire Hermes out so he could settle down in his seat. Even though he still had loads of energy left, he chose to sit quiet, just in case another tickle attack occurred. He turned and gazed out the window, watching the buildings in the human world swish by. They drove along the streets of Athens, and pulled up a fancy, expensive restaurant.

"This place… Doesn't look it had ice cream…" Hermes said muttered, glaring at the sun god. "There's ice cream on the desert menu…" Apollo chuckled. Once they got out of the car, Hermes stared at the line up just to get in in shock. The line was so long, that people were even waiting to get in down the block.

"We aren't going to get a seat Apollo, just look at that line!" Hermes exclaimed, shocked and disappointed. He tried not to show it, though it slipped just a little. "Just you wait…" Apollo murmured, taking Hermes' hand into his own and pushed his way through the crowd.

Once they had gotten inside, Apollo flashed the host his best smile. "Table for two…" He said casually, than pointed to his name of the VIP list before the host said anything. The host cleared his throat, nodding. "Right this way sir." He said taking them to the VIP section.

"You're a VIP?" Hermes whispered to Apollo surprised, eyes wide with question.

Apollo chuckled, placing an arm around Hermes' wait, pulling him closer to himself and making him blush. "I am a god Hermes…" He whispered back to him with affection. A grin formed on his face. "How much more important can a person get?"

"You can't…" Hermes said snickering to himself.

After they were seated, and had already ordered, Hermes felt his shin brushed against Apollo's. He blushed again, and Apollo had the ghost of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

The waitress had later come with their food, and placed it in front of them. She was a tall pale skinned girl, who looked to be in her late teens. She had dark brown eyes, with her light long brown hair pulled into a bun. She wore a lot of makeup and seemed to have developed a strong interest in Apollo.

"Anything else I can get for you…" The waitress asked Apollo, batting her eye lashes and propped a hand on her hip. Hermes felt anger erupt, and spread like wild fire threw him. He glared darkly at the waitress, silently hissing threw his teeth.

Apollo shook his head, dismissing the disappointed waitress with a flick of his wrist. He glanced over to the messenger god, seeing the evil glare on his face. He let out a soft chuckle, and then shuffled over his chair so he was beside Hermes.

"You know Hermes…" The sun god said in a soft tone, catching Hermes' attention fully. His hands gently cupped the young messenger god's face, he looked into his eyes with love and affection that of a lover would do. "You're beautiful Hermes, you know that?" He said softly, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

Hermes felt shivers roll up and down his spin, furiously blushing as he then turned his gaze away from the sun god. A few tears spilled down his cheeks, and he suddenly felt sad. He often heard Apollo call many of his lovers beautiful, and soon after that, their hearts were broken. Then just like that, he left. He didn't want that happening to himself.

"D-Don't lie like that…" Hermes whispered, his voice shuddered as he held back the cry locked away in his throat. In the back of his mind, he thought Apollo would have got up and left by now. Although, he was surprised when he felt him wipe his tears and turned his gaze back on himself.

Apollo was frowning, and he knew why Hermes seemed sad so suddenly. The girls, of who he broke the hearts to, were not worth his time. They were to girly, complained too much and liked to use him. They didn't care about him or his feelings, only of how he looked and what he had to give. He chose Hermes, because he knew he was different.

"I would never lie to you…" Apollo said seriously, with all the love he could muster at the moment in a soft tone. "Hermes, I love you…" Leaning closer to him, Hermes felt his heart speed up and his breath hitch in his throat. He nervously closed his eyes.

It was a simple kiss, yet it was gentle and loving.

After the dinner, Apollo drove Hermes to his little house. Once they had reached the door, Apollo stole another kiss from Hermes, trapping him against the door. The younger messenger god held a grip on his shirt, his leg turning to jelly and no longer could support him. He sighed contentedly, yet buried his face in Apollo's shirt shyly.

Apollo sighed deeply, he wanted Hermes to feel the same way but he knew he was confused. He smiled, holding him by the waist and holding him close. "I'll take it that the feeling is mutual then…" He chuckled, making the young messenger god smile a little. After a few more minutes, Hermes reluctantly let go and went inside.

In his car, Apollo touched a finger to his lips, looking down at his lap. The beautiful face of Hermes came to mind, and Apollo found himself smiling happily. "I'll win your heart over little bird…" He said quietly to himself. "Just you wait…." With that, he drove off into the night.

In the middle of the night, Hermes sat up on his bed questioningly with a frown on his face. He stared down onto his lap until he finally figured out why he was so disappointed. "I never got that ice cream…" He muttered to himself.

[[Jessy: I am SO sorry again! Gosh I'm so lazy… I'll try harder this time to get the chapters going. *sniffles* Here, have some cookies… *Gives more cookies* If you have any suggestions or ideas, like I said before, don't be shy to share! Inbox me! Hope you liked the chapter~]]


	4. Love Doctor?

Love Doctor?

[[Jessy: Hello again! I hope my story is going good for you, and you're not bored reading it. :( If you want something to happen in the story or… well you know already, suggestions. I think I said it enough. Please no flaming… Enjoy! ;)]]

Hermes reread the note for the fifth time that day, a deep sigh escaping his lips. No matter how long he reread or stared at the note, it just wouldn't change like he wanted it to. He ran his fingers threw his blond hair, a frown fixed on his face. The note said "Delivery from Apollo to Eros, Pickup: Olympus Thrown room" Letting out a slight groan, he left his little shack of a home and went to the throne room to get the package from Apollo.

**xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx**

Landing swiftly onto his feet, Hermes glanced over to the wall near the closet pillar. There stood the sun god, waving at him with a large grin on his face. Rolling his eyes with a frown , Hermes forced himself to go over to where his half-brother was.

Chucking, Apollo handed the young messenger god a gold paper package labeled "Eros". Hermes glanced down at the fairly sized package, than back up at Apollo, a blush forming on his cheeks. He knew that look on his face to well, and he suddenly felt nervous.

"W-Well…" Hermes said stepping away slowly, stuttering with his words as he tried to compose himself. The sun god had a certain smirk on his face, with his eyes narrowing and his gaze never leaving the young messenger god. "O-Okay…" Hermes said turning to leave slowly, watching the smirk turn from a plotting smirk to a devious grin.

"I-I'm going to go now!" Hermes felt his face was on fire, his heart slamming against his chest and butterflies starting up a storm in his stomach. He stumbled a little, causing the sun god to chuckle. When Hermes went to turn around and scowl at him, he was shocked when he was trapped against the wall. He gasped.

Apollo had planted his hand against the wall, right next to Hermes' face. His other hand gently grasped his side, pulling him closer. Hermes' soft whimper made him smile softly in a reassuring way. Apollo gazed into his blue eyes; oh how he wanted to taste those pump pink lips again. "I miss you…" He whispered, slowly leaning down…

"WHAT THE HADES, IS GOING ON HERE!" Zeus' shocked yet stern voice boomed from the entrance of the throne room. "N-Nothing!" Hermes shrieked, pushing the sun god away than darted in the opposite direction. He dashed away faster than he could utter "Maia" to get his wings out.

Once Hermes was gone and out of earshot, Apollo turned to his father, Zeus, with clenched teeth and an angry scowl on his face. "Thanks a lot _father_…" He hissed threw his teeth before storming off somewhere. He was most likely going to complain to his twin sister, Artemis or to randomly shoot arrows at whatever he pleased.

With all that had went on, Zeus stood in the entrance still, a look of pure confusion and shock. The shock was what he had seen when he walked in, the confusion for the fact that he supposedly "did something wrong?" Although… What hades did he do wrong? Why was Apollo so mad and why was Hermes acting that way? Oh, and did Hermes also appear to be blushing?

Zeus exhaled a deep sigh, striding over to his throne chair and taking a seat. Was it just him, or were his two sons in love? "Whatever…" Zeus thought shaking his head. "I just wanted to know what was going on…"

**xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx**

Hermes traveled over to a tall skyscraper building, which looked to be very pinky. It was if Aphrodite herself had designed it, and had it made pink on purpose. Even the inside was very girly, and the workers were forced to wear only white or pink or even both. Hermes couldn't help but laugh, he felt so bad for the guy who was second in command.

Walking into largest office inside, Hermes made his way over to a love god dressed in a pink tux. His shirt was white and his tie was pink. All he needed with heart shaped sun glasses, and a feather boa and he would be complete.

"Here's your package Eros…" Hermes said handing the brunette love god the gold package. He felt bad for him, his mother was his boss and she controlled him like a puppet. Eros sighed deeply, pulling a pink lyre out of the package. "Always pink…" He quickly glanced around nervously with wide eyes. "Not that I mind!" Just in case his mother was lurking around somewhere.

"Eros…" Hermes said, taking a seat across from him. "You think you could help me with something?" Eros paused, looking at the young messenger god curiously, just in case he was up to something. "What is this "something" you need help with?" Eros asked, going on guard just in case.

"It's a love problem… And I don't understand it at all…" Hermes sighed, he looked serious and for once, not pulling a mischievous prank. Eros' eye sparkled. "Tell the looooove doctor all about your problem…" He grinned.

Hermes had explained his feelings towards Apollo, how he felt around him and how sometimes it angered him. Sometimes he just wanted to smack that grin off his face, and asking him what the hades is wrong with him. Although, most of the time, he just wanted him to hold him close and never let go. Hermes always had found himself pondering over these feelings, but it always got him at a dead end.

After Hermes explained this, Eros' response was falling off his chair, holding his stomach as he laughed his heart out. He even rolled around on the ground and everything. Hermes clenched his teeth in anger, glaring at the love god. "You're so naïve! Oh, my gosh!" He said between guffaws.

"If you're just going to laugh at me, then I'm leaving!" A very annoyed and agitated Hermes hissed threw his teeth, about to get up from his chair. "No, wait!" Eros got back up, and sat back into his chair. He gathered himself and faced the younger messenger god seriously. "Okay… I'll tell you why you're acting this way and why you're experiencing all these feelings…"

Hermes nodded. "You're in love with him Hermes. No, you love him…." Eros said meaningfully, a soft smile on his face. Hermes on the other hand continued to stare at him like he had gone crazy. Like someone told him so bizarre joke, and he didn't understand it. "LIES!" Hermes yelled, pointing at him. He just didn't understand his heart, and time wasn't helping.

Eros' smile immediately dropped from his face. "You ask for my opinion and you reject… Loudly!"

"Your opinion sucks!" Hermes huffed.

"Well, if my opinion sucks… Then why did you ask for it!" Eros fumed.

They started to throw insults at each other, and Eros was getting angrier. If Hermes wasn't going to realize his feelings for Apollo one way or another, then he was going to mess with his love life rather he liked it or not. Throw a love show in, and trick him just this once.

It's extremely hard to trick the god of trickery, though you could do it if you're sly and you get him at the right time. Eros grinned suddenly, causing a confused Hermes to stare at him oddly. "I bet I could kiss Apollo better than you…" Eros teased, watching as Hermes fell right into his little trap. "You want to bet?"

Eros watched Hermes leave amused, shaking his head as he tried his best to hold back his laughter. Hermes on the other hand had flown off to find where the sun god was. When he found him, he was sitting on a small hill, staring up at the sky. "Apollo" Hermes called, approaching the sun god who flashed him his dazzling smile.

Hermes kneeled down in front of Apollo, leaning over and kissing him with his pink plump lips. Apollo's eyes went wide for a moment, before he returned kiss and pushed Hermes to the ground. Leaning over him, Apollo traveled his fingers along the sides of the younger messenger god, causing him to moan in his mouth. A sudden feeling came over Hermes, a sudden feeling that got him craving for more.

He felt like he wanted him, and he knew Apollo desperately wanted him too. Maybe he would give into his lust, maybe he would get a taste of that pleasure he gave, and maybe… He would give into him. Hermes looked up at Apollo and saw the deep lust in his eyes, making him squirm. He shivered once he felt his lips touch his neck.

His eyes went wide and he placed a hand over Apollo mouth, pushing him away from himself as he sat up. "Stop!" His whole faced felt like it was lit of fire, and he suddenly felt very nervous. Both of them were huffing, trying to get their breath back. Hermes looked down at the ground, away from Apollo's curious gaze. "Eros… He… Oh no!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXx**

Back at Eros office, he was laughing so hard and loud that Aphrodite stormed in and screamed at him to shut up and get back to work.

[[SO SORRY I took FOREVER to update. I get side tracked a lot, and I'm a little lazy. Haha, I promise to try harder and update faster! Here, have some cake. :D *Gives cake* The next few chapters are going to be special, and it's where YOU get to choose who you want Hermes to be with. Choose wisely! I'll tell you when to choose when the time is right. Anyway… See you next chapter! *Waves*]]


	5. Cupid's Arrow

**Cupid's Arrow**

((A.N. Jessy: I'm so sorry I took so long. I'll try to update even faster. *Bows rapidly* And if you want something to happen or have any ideas, please don't be affraid to tell me. I'm working on my writing more, I hope it's a lot better than my previously written chapters. =S I'm still working on my grammer skills... *Sits in corner*))

* * *

Over the last few days, Hermes had spent some time getting to know Apollo, Poseidon and Hephaestus. He didn't know why he did; he just knew there was a certain feeling he had for each one of them that set his heart racing. He was confused, yet he was also in love, but with whom? Who did he love? Hermes mentally smacked his head off the wall, it was Eros idea and it was Eros fault he was so damn confused.

Curling up on his feather soft bed, Hermes let out a sigh. He couldn't tell all three of them that he was in love with them all. "Want to have a four some?" Ah, NO! He just wanted his heart to hurry it up and tell him what to do. "What should I do?" Hermes whispered as tears sprang loose down his cheeks. It was not too long after that his bedroom door burst open revealing Eros and a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hermes! My brother, my man!" Hermes rolled his eyes at Eros' attempt to be "hip", he wasn't even sure the love god knew what that meant. Wiping the tears from his eyes he stood up from where he was , giving the other god a look of question. The look also suggested that he was a little irritated and that being disturbed was not on his bucket list. He only wanted to be alone to reflect on his thoughts but oh, of course, the love god just had to ruin that chance for him.

"I just started a brand new show called 'Cupid's Arrow' and I want you to be my first contestent!" Eros exclaimed happily, throwing his arms into the air to add some dramatic emphasis. "What do you say! This could help you with your little love problem and I promise, I so so so so promise that this will help..." Hermes shot daggers at Eros as the love god looked desperately at him, his eyes begging and pleading for a yes. The messanger god let out a deep sigh before he gave up, defeated.

"Fine..." Hermes muttered not very impressed. "However... If something were to happen, I'll kick your sorry butt past the moon and allow Artemis to do whatever she pleases, as long as she pleases..." He hissed darkly earning a terrified look from the love god. "No no no no no no!" He whimped in fright. "You must not worry about anything stupid happening..." Eros swallowed, suddenly nervous. He didn't want to anger the messanger god, for his anger was very rare and the strength that came behind it? You have better run...

"N-Now..." The love god gathered himself hesitantly. "C-Come along Hermes, and let us get to the show. It has already begun!" Eros pushed the messanger god out of his little shack of a home, and right into his lovely pink Camaro. Hermes couldn't help but snort in slight laughter once he was inside, giving Eros a smirk. "Did mother dearest pick a special car for her baby?" His tone dripped with sarcasm, while Eros scunched up his nose like he smelled something awful. "I'm going to let that comment slide since I'm in a nice mood today..." Hermes shook his head, as his sapphire eyes gazed out the window and his plump lips pursed into a smile.

* * *

Once they had arrived, Hermes and Eros were whisked away by the make up team and were taken to two different rooms. With a slight roll to his eyes, Hermes let them dress him in what they had refered to as "professional clothing". Two of them who were female went off on a rant, something about wearing colours that would make his eyes pop. _'Whatever the hades that means...'_ Hermes thought staring off in a random direction. As the two girls chattered, apparently they added something both "Professional" with a dash of "Fasion".

Once they were done, Hermes was rushed out to the stage where an interestingly dressed Eros was talking to the crowd. Everything the love god wore was either hot pink or white. His suit and shirt were white. However, his heart shaped sun glasses, feather boa and tie were hot pink. Even his shoes were pink. Hermes clamped his hand over his mouth than clutched his stomach, he could barely contain his laughter! He was told a couple of times to quiet down only to end up laughing even more.

Just to make Eros' outift even more spectacular, he had his bow and quiver strapped to his back. A young boy in the autidence about the age of ten turned to his mother curiously and tapped her on the shoulder. The young woman glanced over to her son audomatically. "Mom..." The boy whispered. "Is he gay?" Hermes had to bite his lips closed and pressed both his hands against his mouth. His eyes watered from holding in what he so desperately wanted to let out. Although, Eros on the other hand clenched his jaw tight and kept his hands from reaching his bow and arrow.

"Anyway..." Eros muttered before showing his fabulous smile to the crowd. "Please put your hands together, and help me welcome our guest, Hermes!" When the messenger stepped onto the stage his laughter almost spilled over his lips. The sight of the love god was just too, "Wow..." That was all he could manage to say while Eros gave him a strange look. A look that both sugested that he was confused and going to give him a good smack if he commented on his outfit. "So..." Hermes said awkwardly, shifting in his seat, a smile still on his face. "Did your mother dress today or what?"

The messanger god laughed awkwardly as the crowd burst into laughter. Eros on the other hand gave him a steelely glare before pushing his sun glasses back into place. "He has quite the humonr!" He gave a weak chuckle. "A good trait to have..." The love god clenched his jaw for a moment before jumping right back into his happy-go-lucky ways. _'Bi-polar much?'_ Hermes thought rising his brow, confused. He watched the angry love god walk over to a screen where three pictures were placed. To his suprised they were pictures of Apollo, Hephaestus and Poseidon. Now he finally understood what was going on...

"**You** will get to decide his fate, **you** will get to decide where they go on their **date**!" Eros shot a devious smirk at him, as Hermes tried to swallow down a sudden lump in his throat. He pulled at his collar, shrinking in his seat. He so wished he could disappear into thin air right then and there. "Now, all you have to do is pick a place for Hermes to go on his date with each of these handsome suitors! It can be anywhere around the world for just one week, so, choose wisely my friends..." The love god chuckled.

Hermes regretted picking on the god and certainly didn't like the idea of humans picking who he should end up with. _'Ugh! What have I gotten myself into!' _He squirmed in his chair for a bit in frustration before his cheeks flushed in embarassment. Eros was staring at him in silence, a look of question crossed his face as he looked over the rim of his sun glasses. "Anyway..." He cleared his throat and continued. "After the dates are over, we'll bring them all back here to tally up the votes!" He pointed to the pictures. "Hephaestus, Poseidon or Apollo. The choice is yours!"

Everybody cheered, getting giddy and restless in their chairs. They wanted this to hurry up so they could see everything play out. Hermes on the other hand had gotten redder and started to fidget in his seat. The way the audience seemed to look at him, he felt like a science experiment. "Now we'll be back after these messages!" And with that, everyone seemed to cheer again as the show finally went onto a long over due comercial break. Eros flashed them his dazzling smile, but not before he noticed the messanger rush away eagerly.

* * *

Hermes took the oppertunity to escape back to his dressing room, pushing everyone away when they tried to freshen him up for when they went back on the air. He wanted to be alone, no, he **needed** to be alone. Locking the door behind himself, he noticed he was heaving in large gasps. He couldn't breathe and he was on the verg of panicing. His body shook as he slid down, huggin himself close and finally... Letting out a choked cry. He broke down uncontrolably, this thoughts confused. He was scared...

While outside, Eros placed a hand onto the messanger's door. He had followed him once he noticed the look on his face. His eyes down casted with a look of apollogetic saddess. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but at the same time he only wanted to help. He didn't know it would hurt him this badly. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered before going to his own dressing room.

* * *

(( A.N Jessy: Again, I'm soooo sorry I took so long. I don't have a good excuse, other than the fact that I was lazy and I was working on my writing skills. Oh, and school but that's a lame excuse. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank-you SO much for reading! :D))


	6. Author's Note

A/N

* * *

First of all, darlings, I would like to take the time and say hello to all of you~

It has been far too long since my last update and I realized that many of you are still waiting.

I didn't fully comprehend how much this story was loved until now...

So, for the long wait, I sincerely apologize.

Majorly.

From the bottom of my heart.

I have been working on my writing style, not to mention, improving my ability to write.

Rereading what I have already, made me not only ashamed but want to cringe for dear life.

I would have assassinated myself Ezio style.

It's just so horrible! ;A;

The plot needs work, characters needs some improvement, a new title...

Not to mention, the flow of the story.

Anyone think it was going to fast?

Or was that just me? XP

Anywho~

This is my pledge. I'm going to revamp this whole story and give you a better one! :D You can hold his against me...

KissKiss, Jessie.

* * *

(P.S: My letter is layed out like this because... Why not. XD)


End file.
